


BrotherFood

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Food Sex, Kisses, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is hungry but he gets something  more than food .<br/>no need to explain just read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BrotherFood

he would usually sat on his room either practicing with his amazing samurai katana or blogging and doing the smuppets buisiness and you were kind of sick .........sick of pizza who the hell would simply eat everyday pizza? were expecting an answer like "the striders because they are cool?"   
well no shit you were hungry and wanted actual food like a steak with a - as much as weird as it might be heard - salad would ease your soul would sooth your stomach and let you be cool again because you were losing it  
....and losing it surely wasn't DAVE STRIDER WAY -thing  
-DAY 5 AFTER COMPLAINING TO BRO - "bro what are we eating today?" "piz-" "steak" "no way lil' man" he said as he showed you the oven , which -ironicaly surprising had a pizza on it- "fuck you"  
-DAY 8 AFTER COMPLAINING TO BRO- "food" "pizza" "i ain't gonna eat for the rest of my life , gimme actual food you asshole" "pizza is pure as it can get , care to let me explain its purify?" "don't bother with it"  
-DAY 11 AFTER COMPLAINING TO BRO- there's no way you were retreating ,you moved your turntables to his room playing ironic sick beats nonstop he just danced .FOOD OBTAINED TODAY : NOTHING-"oh wait we had piz-" "don't bother to talk the pizza cheese will run away bro"  
-DAY 14 AFTER COMPLAINING TO BRO- today was a very odd day, a day were the couples shared chocolates , so today your bro was gonna take you for actual food ,-not sure if it's the day that i should be thanking or if it's one of his mind game again , you were afraid you would be having a smuppet for dinner -you thought as you two were walking down the street to find a restaurant. He somehow made you wear an ironicaly cute outfit with a pink puffy skirt and a pink t-shirt with a picture a my little pony! you two somehow ended up really eating actual food -i mean no shit man- steak salad and fried potatos -it was like heaven- and you were retrieving your coolness back but you had no idea what to expect from bro because no cool guy would back up and do favor and surely no bro. After the dinner you were all tensed up and careful not to be near  bro for the whole day but when the day passed like any other day -talking to john about con air *omg when will the friggin' nerd stop watching this shit*talking to rose and playing with your turntables- it was kind of let down when your brother finally went to the futon to lie and silenty you got up and went to your bed too. The next day was the same -except that for once again we ate *guess what motherfucker* pizza and bro was doing his own things never givin' a shit 'bout you, you went to John today , spending your bro time watching nerd movies playing video game an' all that shit .When you got home all the things were like you expected them , ordinary , nothing out of it's place , not even bro who was blogging, you went out right to your bed without even bothering to infrom him that you got home .Lately you have been feelin' like bro's is pushing you out of his life and that time was not that motherfuckin' pizza's fault .For the next 6 days you never got to speak to bro and you didn't bothered to complain about pizza you were used to it and you weren't going to put up a fight for the pizza -after 3 days later- "today we hav-" "pizza peperoni i know just bring me my piece and get out of here" you said without taking your face from your computer "hey lil' man somethin' on your mind?" "nothin' special" the truth is you were angry but you weren't gonna admit it , it wasn't cool man , and for once again today you got up early to go to john's, suddenly you felt like this home was smaller than ever , the next day you went to rose's , day by day you made up shitty excuses just to get out of here Today you had pasta for food and you just stared at bro with a face that said "wtf is this you motherfucker?" but he only smirked and you went with your plate back to the room avoiding any further discussion with him, did he suddenly regret letting you eat only this shit for god knows how many years ? shit just got real. Later when outside was dark and the stars were shining he actually left his computer and lied to the futon but always just looking at the ceiling, incidentally his futon and your bed was in the living room were you sat on the couch looking at the tv which didn't show anything actually but you still stared at it not wanting to talk to bro, when the time was early four at the night you thought that you couldn't stay up anymore damn him and his habit staying up until 6pm you went straight to you bed avoiding saying goodnight -because anyway you couldn't call it night anymore- Two hours later you hear some noises coming from bro's side and watch a shadow coming near you , scared of what to expect you just turn sides and hug your ironic pony plushie wich bro gave you for your birthday , your thoughts of your birthday go away as you feel something tap your shoulder and you know it's bro because of his big palms but it's quite cold and you don't know what's happenin' and you turn on a light only to see him half naked with bacon cheese bread and whatever else you know of on his body "bro ! whattheeverlovingfuck?" "since we went to the restaurant you haven't complained about pizza and i thought you weren't satisfied enough with just one meal of steak and salad , but never asked for somethin' again so i offer you a full meal to you now" "it's too late for ironic play now bro , let me sleep" "no way lil' man you have to learn to value the other's offers" you end up fighting with pillows to get him out of your bed but he just lie there and you are on the top looking at a food covered bro and you just lick a bacon from his chest out of instict which you regret after he laughs , you start to panic because you heart plays sick beats and then he covers you with strawberry cream .You got no idea what's goin' on and if that's just ironic play or a dream ,you two are covered in food cream and cookies eating stuff from each other's bodies like two animals and you just eat his neck which is covered by cheese and when the cheese is gone you continue to lick his neck as he ends eating the last piece of food on you .When all the food is gone he show you a candy "now we have to clean our mouths to be healthy lil' man" he ironically winks as he eats the candy , then kiss you on the mouth to give you the candy , you flush but don't push away , keep being cool and all but your heartbeat's still making sick beats. When he pulls away he starts reasoning his food play "Food wasn't the only thing you wanted from me right? i saw you glaring at me lil' bro , and i was afraid that you'll go away if i didn't tell you that i love you too you lil' shit" and you realize that all this time you do wanted him to leave this godamn computer and stay with you but you didn't realize that you wanted to kiss him to love him to make him fall in love with you. And that was the start of a new relationship and fuck the pizza the only thing you wanted to eat from now on was bro , but for today your stomach was full so you two fell asleep expecting from bro a wonderful breakfast tommorow and everyday.


End file.
